


Lost It All

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Mikado, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Psychosis, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was given to me as a prompt,  The Loss of a Loved One.  I hope you enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>[I take requests]...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost It All

The high rise apartment that Mikado resided in was darkened from the stormy sky that seemed to cloak the city in a perpetual depression. The dark clouds rolling in scripted the scene well as Mikado leaned against the glass wall with his forearm, azure hues staring blankly into nothingness as he had been doing for the past few hours. Ever since he'd heard the news.

In all honesty, he should have been relieved to hear that Izaya Orihara was gone, dead to his understanding, but his world had taken on a darker shade of grey since that moment. Since learning that the Raven would no longer create new _"games"_ for him to play, _"his favorite"_.

He could almost see the informant's reflection in the glass staring at him, arms crossed, a smirk on his face with that damned parka. A knife shoved somewhere just in case calling out to him, _'Why the long face Mikado-kun~. Don't tell me you actually miss me~?'_

"Of course not," Mikado murmured to himself trying to ignore the reflection as its smirk seemed to grow exponentially at his answer, reading him as well as he did in life.

Mikado's eyes narrowed as he pulled away from the glass wall, turning toward the couch, but he was stopped half way by the reflection as it spoke again.

  
_'You were always such a bad lair~'_ the chuckles that followed set Mikado's teeth on edge. A tingling sensation shooting up his spine as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to remind himself that it was nothing more than an illusion.

With his eyes closed, Mikado kept his eyes closed, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch as it propped up his jaw. Taking deep breaths, he steadied his escalated heart rate slowly, until Izaya spoke again. _'You're not ignoring me are you, Mikado-kun~'_

Mikado's eyes widened and teeth clenched again as he retorted, "You're not real."

 _'Oh~ But aren't I~?'_ The reflection appeared translucent as he walked toward Mikado on the couch, bending down so his Crimson orbs stared directly into azure hues, a smirk gracing his face as he said lowly, _'I'm just as real as you want me to be~'_

Jumping to his feet and throwing the lamp had been reflexive, and when the glass wall shattered and broke, sending the lamp down twenty levels into the street below, all _'Izaya'_ did was smirk.

Mikado's chest heaved as he tried to steady his breath, his mind, and...his...

_'You still love me don't you~ Mikado-kun~'_

The younger male clawed his fingers into his hair, pulling at it as he backed himself into a wall, sliding down it as his body seized up. His subconscious torturing him with the images of the one he'd lost. Of the one he'd just recently discovered meant more to him than just an informant. The one he'd looked to for guidance when he knew things were falling a part and understood just the same that it might be a trap. The one he admired...The one he had loved. Confessed to shortly before his death, and the brief kiss they'd shared and activities after, he knew had been to use against him later on. However, the raven had never gotten the chance.

His breathing coming in pants, Mikado's watery orbs glanced up at ' _Izaya_ ' who was still smirking, hands still in his parka pockets as he crouched down before Mikado.

 _'My poor little toy,'_ he reached out with a hand and ran his fingers down the side of Mikado's face, jerking it upward as he reached the chin, _'so lost without the one who use to pull the strings, hm?'_

The rain that had begun to fall was the only sound for the next few minutes as the two looked at each other. Smirking crimson and somber blues in a perpetual gridlock until finally ' _Izaya_ ' spoke.

 _'You'll have to learn to pull your own strings now, unless of course,'_ he said glancing behind him at the gaping hole in the wall, _'it's too much for you_.'

Mikado's azure gaze settled on the hole in the wall as he rose to his feet, striding forth on shaky legs toward the gaping hole, almost stumbling as he reached it.

He pressed his arm against it, the sheer pressure alone cutting open his wrist, drawing back slightly he looked down toward the street below.

' _What are you waiting for, Mikado-kun~'_ Izaya's sing-song voice came from behind him as he continued to stare at the street.

The choice was simple. Give in or stand up. Take the mantle the elder had left behind. Those were his options. All he could do, because it was clear, he could not live without the level of chaos Izaya had brought into his life. The thrill. The fire...

The wet floor caused his foot to slip, and for a second Mikado thought he would meet his end at the bottom of the drop, but he managed to catch himself on the sharp glass wall just in time. His will to live, the only thing to keep him anchored there.

Amongst the rain and thunder he heard Izaya's voice speak up once more, ' _Even in death, you still manage to exceed my expectations, Mikado-kun..'_ This time the tone was sober, _'As I hoped you would.'_

Striding past Mikado, Izaya stood in the hole in the wall, smirking as he stared at the younger male with those flaming crimsons as he leaned back and fell with a string of laughter that would haunt Mikado for the rest of his life.

Azure hues were dark as he walked to the hall closet and pulled out his dark coat, one Izaya had gotten him as a joke some time ago when he'd first become _'his toy_ '.

To Mikado, what needed to be done next had been laid out before him. There was a Kingdom to establish, and a game to put back into play. The smirk that pulled at his lips as he glanced at the broken wall would have sent shivers up any sane person's spine as it spoke of the deterioration of the mind of the one wearing it. A chuckle soon followed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and left the apartment without a second thought.


End file.
